You Tell Me That It's Evolution
by Courier999
Summary: When the Purple Dragons manage to acquire both a sample of mutagen and the formula to make more, Casey Jones, Techrat (the latter now a freshly-minted member of the Earth Protection Force), and the turtles find themselves having to work with Bishop to put a stop to the gang's efforts before a mutant arms race ensues. Rated T for violence and language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES: You Tell Me That It's Evolution

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and all related characters are property of Viacom. _Jem_ and all related characters are property of Hasbro. This fic is a follow-up to the fics "Shredder and the Holograms" and "Mutant Misfits" by Clayton Overstreet.

Chapter 1: The Pitch

_New York City_

"_Good evening, Mister…Hun, I believe?_"

A large, hulking man with blond hair opened his eyes to see a youngish-looking Asian woman in some kind of light armor looming over him as he lay in bed. Behind her was an open window that the man could swear had been closed a scant few hours ago.

"Who are you?" he asked as he attempted to maintain his composure.

"My name is Karai, and I represent a _very_ powerful organization that has taken an…interest in your operations."

"What do you want?"

"My associates and I are willing to give you and the Purple Dragons a competitive edge."

Hun's gaze was unwavering as Karai removed a test tube of a pink and glowing substance from a pouch on her hip.

"What is this?"

"A mutagenic fluid capable of bringing out the more…bestial qualities in a person. For best results, have an animal present when exposing the subject to the mutagen, and for the love of God, don't get high on your own supply."

"And what am I supposed to do when this free hit runs out? Come crawling back to you?"

Karai flung a flash drive at the leader of the Purple Dragons.

"Formula for making more is on there. Consider it a magnanimous gesture from my people."

* * *

_Several days later_

"…_and in other news, an exotic pet shop has been burglarized, making it the second in the past week. As of press time, the NYPD has yet to announce any potential leads or suspects-_"

Casey Jones turned off his apartment's TV set and let out a groan.

"Why do I have the feeling like this is can only go someplace weird?" he grumbled to nobody in particular.

Right on cue, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Jeez, I'll be right there!" he exclaimed.

A moment later, the door flew open to reveal a man in a black suit and sunglasses standing in the hallway.

"Mister Jones, I presume?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Agent John Bishop, Earth Protection Force. We've got a situation-"

"What's this got to do with me?"

" That incident at the Los Angeles Zoo several weeks ago."

"Listen, G-man! I had nothin' to do with the Misfits getting all freaky in the first place-"

"Please- if you were, then you'd currently be in a cell somewhere out in New Mexico."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Short version- more mutants are popping up around here, and-"

"And what makes it my problem?"

"An awful lot of these new ones are sporting purple dragon tattoos."

A pregnant silence settled over the two men.

"Sign me up." Casey finally said.

"Good. Now, you'll be working with a partner on this one-"

"Who?"

* * *

"So, what brings you to the East Coast?" Casey asked as he sat next to Techrat.

"The spook driving this thing? Well, he came up to my place a few days after that…rough night and said he could give me a job with whatever outfit he was with. Said I could help them with 'nipping a potential biological arms race in the bud.' Of course, it helped that they were offering a larger salary than whatever Eric could cough up."

"…the hell's that 'biological arms race' stuff supposed to mean?"

"Think about it, Mister Jones- once the Purple Dragons start taking more and more turf thanks to their more mutated members, then the other gangs begin to look into creating mutants of their own, and then the larger organized crime outfits start selling it to more militant foreign customers, and then we're up to our eyeballs in mutants." Bishop replied.

"You do know some of my best friends are mutants, right?" Casey snapped.

"Yes, I know about the turtles."

Casey's eye twitched.

"How?"

"We've…worked together in the past."

* * *

The Turtles' Lair- later that day

"You're kidding me about Agent Bishop, right?" Raphael asked.

"You got something against him?" Casey replied.

"Well, he did try to dissect us the first time we met." Donatello piped up.

"And then there was the time where he wrangled us into fighting that renegade EPF robot Chrome Dome." Leonardo added.

"And the time he shanghaied us into taking on a leech mutant." Michelangelo replied.

"Can't forget when he had us clean up his mess in Canada- I still get nightmares about that gun nut mutant wolverine." Raphael finished.

"So, I take it that's a 'no' for helping us figure out what's going with the Purple Dragons?" Casey asked.

"I mean, we'll give you a hand in it, but don't expect us to like working with Bishop."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

If you're wondering who the leech mutant and the "gun nut wolverine" that the Turtles mentioned are, they're references to Bloodsucker from the Mirage comics and Caesar from the Palladium RPG respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More Mutants, More Problems

_Purple Dragons "Headquarters"_

"Boss, are you _sure_ that having the others be the opponents for the recruits is fair given their…well-" a man with a green mohawk and goatee and a purple dragon tattoo on the left side of his face asked.

A scowl formed on Hun's face.

"You doubt my decision, Dragon Face?" he asked.

"Kinda- I mean, it was tough enough for the newbies to fight us top dogs as it was, but how's anyone supposed to last a minute against a big-ass turtle man or a tiger man or a scorpion chick?"

"Consider it a form of natural selection- by weeding out the weak and the mediocre, only the strongest, smartest, and quick-witted recruits will wear the dragon."

Dragon Face meekly nodded as he left the room. As soon as he was out the door, Hun turned to face his other, now mutated lieutenants.

"Um, boss- wouldn't a more Darwinian approach mean we're left with a lot fewer members?" one of them asked.

"Slash, if I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it." Hun replied.

* * *

_ EPF Outpost 31- beneath Flatbush, Brooklyn_

"So, what exactly's going on with these Purple Dragon mutants? Apart from being even more of a plague on the streets, that is." Casey asked.

Techrat rolled his eyes.

"If you're talking about their behavior, then they haven't changed a bit. If you're talking about their distribution, however, then that's where things get _interesting_." he replied.

"Define 'interesting'."

"Most of the mutants thus far brought into custody or the morgue were brought in from neighborhoods where the Purple Dragons were actively fighting against other gangs. According to the ones brought in alive, most of the rest of the gang's foot soldiers aren't mutated- it's the higher-ups. Unfortunately, we don't know how high up the totem pole the mutants in question are."

Casey bit his lip.

"So, how many of these mutants've the boys in blue brought in?"

"Factoring in both live and dead ones, less than two hundred. Though according to our predictive analytics, that number's liable to rise in the near future if we don't put a stop to it. Any questions?"

"Just how'd this whole mess start, smart guy?"

"Remains to be seen, though I think I've isolated a main point of origin."

"Lemme guess- the Misfits going public with their mutation."

"They're corollated to what's going on, but not the cause. What I was referring to was TCRI restarting operations in this neck of the woods."

"…the hell is TCRI?"

Techrat's eye twitched.

"It's short for the Techno Cosmic Research Institute, aka one of the leading scientific organizations/companies in the world. You know what their facility in this area was devoted to?"

"What?"

"Biological and chemical research. Meaning that if there was a point of origin for this mutagen problem, it would be there. Understand?"

"…so, what do the Misfits have to do with this?"

Techrat's face turned a bright scarlet as he turned to face his coworker.

* * *

_Elsewhere in Brooklyn_

A young teenage girl with purple-dyed pigtails and piercings on her left eyebrow, lower lip and ears laid down on her bed, her gaze drifting to a poster of the mutated Misfits on the wall.

_Wouldn't it be kickass to be like them?_ she thought.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"_Angel, dinner's ready._"

"Coming, Grandma."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Angel is a recurring character from the 2003 cartoon, and her part in this fic is heavily influenced by her debut episode "Fallen Angel". As for Hun's mutant lieutenants, here's the list:

Slash

Groundchuck (bull mutant from the '87 series)

Tigerclaw (tiger mutant from the 2012 series)

Dogpound (dog mutant; also from the 2012 series)

Zodi (scorpion mutant from the IDW comics)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

_Foot safehouse- Hoboken, New Jersey_

Karai let out a grunt as she pushed up a barbell into the air, the sounds of her workout mixtape blaring from a nearby stereo.

"'_Don't look, don't look,' the shadows breathe/whispering me away from you._"

Sweat ran in rivulets down her face and back as she glared at a picture of Shredder on the back of the door, his armored face now peppered with darts.

"'_Don't wake at night to watch her sleep'/you know that you will always lose…_"

She ground her teeth as her focus on the picture intensified, anger welling in her core with each passing second.

"_This trembling adored/tousled bird, mad girl…_"

She sharply exhaled and put down the barbell before proceeding to turn off the stereo.

_And to think I once called you my father._ she thought as she shot the picture of Shredder a parting glare.

* * *

"So, you got anything good, pointdexter?" Casey asked as he leaned in over his partner's shoulder.

"First of all, call me Techrat. Second, get out of my personal space. And third, I do."

"Well, let's hear it!"

"I've tapped into some surveillance feeds out in Jersey- apparently, there's been a flurry of activity going on around an old chemical plant out in the countryside outside Newark."

"I need details, man! What sort of activity are we talking here?"

"Mostly helicopters and trucks, though the place is also apparently crawling with foot soldiers-"

"When you say 'foot soldiers', is that with a small 'f' or a capital one?"

"Feed's a bit too blurry to determine that at the moment. That said, it'd probably be a good idea for you and your friends to go scout the place out."

* * *

_ That night_

"You see anything, Irma?" Leonardo whispered as he and the others observed the chemical plant.

Irma pulled her binoculars away from her face and gave a quick nod.

"Judging by the amount of ninjas in purple uniforms, it looks like the Foot's up to something." she whispered back.

"Because of course they are." Raphael groused.

Just then, a helicopter landed in front of the plant, and a youngish-looking woman with raven-black hair disembarked.

* * *

"Pleasure seeing you, Miss Sa-" one of the Foot soldiers said.

"Spare the pleasantries. Right now, my sole concern is whether or not you're keeping on schedule. Because if you aren't, you'll have to answer to both me and Mister Sachs. Do you understand?" Karai replied.

The soldier nervously nodded.

"Good. Now, is the latest batch ready for shipment?"

"Yes, Miss Saki. Where do you want us to del-"

"We've discussed this already- Hoboken and the old TCRI warehouse on Staten Island."

* * *

"What're they saying?" Casey asked.

"If my lip reading is as good as I think it is, something about sending shipments to Hoboken and Staten Island." Irma replied.

"Hate to break up the conversation, but am I the only one who thinks we're being watched?" Raphael piped up.

Just then, Casey noticed an optical distortion of some kind creeping up on them.

"Uh, guys- is it just me, or did the Foot decide to subcontract to the Predator?" he asked.

Right on cue, a ninja in some kind of futuristic armor materialized right before the group.

"Oh, son of a-"

Donatello promptly reached into a pouch on his belt, produced a small can-shaped object, and threw it on the ground. A moment later, a thick cloud of smoke materialized, and the group dashed off into the night.

* * *

_Outpost 31_

"So, egghead- you got anything on where the Foot might've gotten some kinda Predator armor?"

"It's _Techrat,_ and I have."

"Lemme guess- it's TCRI."

Techrat turned and glared at Casey.

"Wrong wrong wrong wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!" he proclaimed to the tune of the Westminster chimes.

"Then where'd they get it from? I mean, that sort of tech doesn't just fall off the back of a truck!"

"Given your description, I'm going to say they got it from a company called Stocktronics."

"And what makes you so sure of that, Carnac the Magnificent?"

"Because Stocktronics was working with the military on developing advanced armor a few years back- up until they lost the contract, that is."

"…of all the people I had to be stuck working with, why'd it have to be some condescending jerk like you?" Casey lamented.

"Ask Bishop. In the meantime, I suggest you get over yourself and at least _try_ to work with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elementary, My Dear Stockman

_Stocktronics R&D Center- Westchester County_

"Ah, Miss Saki. A pleasure to see you again." a black man in a blue business suit and a pair of red glasses said.

"Likewise, Mister Stockman." Karai replied.

The two promptly took their places at a nearby table, its top littered with various manilla folders.

"So, I take it that you were impressed by the new armor?"

"Indeed I was- especially since one of my men used one to get the drop on those wretched turtles and their friends."

Stockman let out a chuckle.

"Well, given your glowing review, perhaps I could interest you in some other potent bits of gadgetry down the line."

"What sort of gadgetry are you referring to, may I ask?"

* * *

"So, now what do we do?" Casey asked as he flopped down onto Outpost 31's rec room couch.

"I'll monitor for potential Foot operations in Hoboken and on Staten Island, that's what. In the meantime, the rest of you can sit tight-"

Casey shot up from the couch.

"And what're we supposed to do about the Purple Dragons?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me you ain't serious about that, oh Techrat the Magnificent!"

"I am serious. At this point, the Dragons are a sideshow- to mess with them now would be to kick the hornet's nest and ruin our entire operation."

"Not necessarily, dude." Michelangelo piped up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Let's just say I've got a gut feeling that maybe there's a connection between what's going on with the Foot and what's going on with the Dragons."

* * *

_Purple Dragon "Headquarters"_

"Do I know you from somewhere? Because you look kind of like that 'Karai' woman who gave me a sample of some kind of mutagen." Hun asked as a familiar face walked into the building.

"That's because I am that woman." came the reply.

"So what brings you here to my humble place of work?"

Just then, one of Hun's mutated lieutenants turned his head.

"Hey, boss lady! Long time, no see!" he said.

Karai's eyes narrowed.

"What's go-"

Before Hun could even finish his sentence, he felt a blade against his throat from behind.

" Had I known you'd mutate one of my people, I'd never have given you that sample."

"You mean Dogpound?"

"His name is Christopher Bradf-"

"I know his name, Karai, though I admit I had no idea that he was one of yours. And I can explain how he got the way he is now."

"Start talking."

"See, Mister Bradford here fancied himself an Atlantic City high-roller. Unfortunately for him, he was nowhere as near as lucky as he thought and found himself desperately short on funds- so we loaned him some, which he promptly blew at the tables. Eventually, he found himself up to his eyeballs in debt, and we offered him a choice- either wear the Dragon or get his kneecaps smashed. He chose the first option, made it into my inner circle, and then chose to…upgrade like most of the others."

"And this should stop me from cutting your throat _why_?"

"Because he's still got whatever skills made him such a valuable asset to you. In fact, I'm willing to make you an offer."

"And what would that be?"

"You said your organization had taken an interest in the Dragons' operations, am I right?"

"So?"

"Tell me- does your organization know anything about…turtles?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because there're four of them that've served as a thorn in our side for quite some time."

Karai's eyes lit up.

"I know what you're talking about now. Now, what's your offer?"

"A partnership between my people and yours. Deal?"

* * *

"So, let's assume that Michelangelo's assumption about there being a connection between the Foot and the Purple Dragons is correct. The question is how we can prove it- I mean, most of us are either on the Dragons's list of enemies or wouldn't pass as one of them for a minute. So if anyone has any ideas, now's the time to hear them." Techrat said.

Casey's hand shot up.

"Yes, Jones?"

"I think I've got an idea that just might work…"

* * *

_Later that evening_

"So, I see you've fallen back in with a bad crowd, Angel."

"I know, Casey, but it's just so-"

"Well, it's a little different this time."

Angel blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how the Dragons've started makin' themselves into mutants?"

"Hell yeah- maybe once I pass my initiation, I'll get to be one just like the Misfits!"

Casey groaned.

"Is this a regular-" a nearby Irma asked.

"If you're talking about trying to get initiated into the Dragons, then this is only the second time." Casey whispered.

He turned back to Angel.

"Now, you're gonna vouch for me and Irma and then we're gonna see just what's going on with the Dragons."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Best Laid Plans

_Staten Island_

"You know something, Bishop?" Raphael asked.

"What?"

"Something doesn't seem quite right about this setup. I mean, for something this big, you'd think that the Foot'd take a few more steps in protecting it, right?"

Bishop rubbed his chin.

" Perhaps their security detail's holed up inside the warehouse."

"_That'd be a big negative, agent. Only thing I'm reading from up here in the blimp is a couple of mutant signatures and a handful of guards. Maybe we should pull back._" Donatello replied over Raph's shell phone.

"Negative on that- we're moving in." Bishop replied.

"Want me to go first, old 'friend'?" Raphael snarked.

"Naturally."

* * *

_Hoboken_

"Why couldn't I have gone with Irma and Casey gone with you?" April asked as she drove the Turtle Van up to the site that Techrat had marked.

"Because you'd stick out like a sore thumb among the Purple Dragons." Leonardo bluntly replied.

"Besides, someone has to be our wheelman for when things get rough!" Michelangelo added.

April sighed.

"…point conceded."

* * *

_Purple Dragons Initiation_

"…_and in this corner, our resident raging bull- your favorite and mine, Groundchuck!_" the announcer proclaimed.

From the back of the venue, Casey, Irma, and Angel all watched on as a hulking red minotaur with a green fauxhawk atop its head entered the ring, its gaze focused squarely on a cowering would-be Purple Dragon.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough around here. C'mon- let's go report back to Techr-"

Before Casey could finish his statement, he bumped into a large hulking mass.

"_Well, well, well- if it isn't my old friend._"

Casey turned his head to see Hun looming over him.

"Oh sonuva-"

"You know something, Jones?"

"What?"

"Ever since I started pitting these recruits against mutants, these initiations've gotten dull- after all, what's the point when nearly every prospect loses the fight?"

"What're you tryin' to say, lardass?"

"Let's see how well _you_ do against Groundchuck, shall we?"

* * *

"Now _you_ know what it feels like to be on one of those suicide missions you keep sending us out on!" Raphael snarked as he and Bishop narrowly dodged a human-scaled scorpion tail.

"Who even _is_ that mutant?!" the latter asked.

"If I had to guess, a gangbanger who found some mutagen and someone's pet bug." Raphael replied.

The mutant in question snarled.

"I'm not just a gangbanger! My name is Zodi, and I wear my dragon with pride!"

"Well, you're about to see the interior of a cell when we take care of the rest of this mutagen!" Bishop replied.

Zodi broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your friends've been played, sucker! Only thing here's a whole lot of niotrinoline, plus me and my buddy Slash!"

And with that, Zodi brought down her tail once more, this time striking true on Bishop, prompting the latter to howl in agony from the envenomed sting.

_Now just who is this Slash g-_ Raphael thought.

Just then, a ten-foot-tall mutant snapping turtle entered his line of sight.

"You will pay for disrespecting the Purple Dragons, freak!"

"Like you've got a leg to stand on, buster!"

Slash stomped _hard_ onto the warehouse floor, loosening a chunk of concrete.

"Tonight, you'll learn whether or not you turtles are eligible for the afterlife!" he roared as he raised the chunk.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but if I'm gonna die, I'd prefer to not be a turtle pancake." Raph snarked as the mutated Purple Dragon wound up his throw.

A moment later, the chunk went flying…only to overshoot its target and slam into a crate of nitrotrinoline canisters instead.

"Yankee material, you ain't."

Just then, Raph felt a tug on his belt.

"What is it, Bishop?"

"…need backup…call your brother…" the agent slurred.

* * *

"_So, you decided to show up after all. You turtles are nothing if not predictable._"

Leonardo and Michelangelo raised their heads in search of the voice's search.

"Who's there?" the latter asked.

"_Just me_."

And with that, a youngish Asian woman darted out of the shadows before stopping right in front of the two turtles.

"Miss me, Leo?" she snarked.

"Karai." came the response.

"Oh, so you remember my name."

"And here I thought old Shred-Head was behind everything." Michelangelo piped up.

Karai let out a bitter mirthless laugh.

"You and your siblings should know by now that if Shredder ever had a good idea, it died of loneliness years ago. I, on the other han-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was hit over the head by one of Michelangelo's nunchucks.

"You're going to pay for that!" she snarled as she drew her sword.

* * *

"Yee-haw! This is more fun than a good ol' fashioned poker game!" Groundchuck whooped as he slammed into Casey like a freight train.

_Well, if he ain't gonna fight fair…_

Casey's foot lashed out and struck the mutated minotaur right between the legs, prompting the latter to let out an agonized bellow and give Casey just the opening he needed.

"_GOONGALA!_"

And with that, a baseball bat slammed _hard_ onto Groundchuck's skull.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd-" Casey began.

Just then, the bull mutant let out an enraged snort.

"I'm gonna kill you- both of you!"

"Whadda mean 'both of me'? In case you missed it, I'm the only here besides you."

"Liar! There's two of you- I can see it!"

"_That's because you've got a concussion, idiot._"

Casey and Groundchuck both turned their heads to see Hun walk up to the cage.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm impressed with your gumption, Jones. It's not every day I get to see one of my strongest subordinates so easily defeated."

" What can I say? I'm just that good at Dragon bashing."

"Now, let's see how you do against _two_ of my mutants."

Hun whistled, and then a dog and tiger mutant emerged from the crowd.

"Dogpound, Tiger Claw- let's give everyone a show they'll never forget."

Casey's eyes narrowed as his opponents entered the cage.

"Bring it." he said as he raised his bat once more.

Just then, he saw Tiger Claw draw a machete.

"You have got t-"

Right on cue, Dogpound wound up a punch, giving Casey a good look at the bony spikes on his knuckles.

"Sweet mother of Mar-"

The fist slammed into Casey's fist, sending him reeling into the back of the cage.

"Now, let's get to work…" Tiger Claw snarled as he made his approach to his downed opponent.

* * *

"So, what's your game here, Karai?" Leonardo asked as his blade clashed with hers.

"Shredder has dragged the Foot's reputation through the mud with his harebrained schemes, from building an island for the sole purpose of floating away the city's underworld bosses to stealing an 'Anxietron Ray'. As such, I am going to take him down and lead the Foot back to its glory days."

"You and what army, dudette?" Michelangelo replied.

" Use your brain, turtle- why else would my associates and I go through the trouble of giving the Purple Dragons mutagen and restarting TCRI's operations in the area?"

"…you're building a mutant army?"

"I wouldn't call it that- it's more like an army that includes mutants in its ranks."

"You know something? Somehow, you're making old Shred-Head and Krang sound like the better option!"

"Seconded." Leonardo said.

* * *

"Raph, Bishop- I don't think there's any way we can take these guys and win." Donatello said.

"Well, if you've got any ideas, now's the time to hear them."

"We get back on the Turtle Blimp and drop a few bombs on the warehouse."

"Short, sweet, and to the point- I like it."

"…agreed…" Bishop groaned.

Just then, Zodi jockeyed into position behind them.

"Going somewhere?" she sneered.

Raphael turned to face his brother.

"You get our friend out of here. I'll handle the scorpion chick." he said as he drew his sais.

Donatello nodded as he put Bishop into a fireman's carry and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Just you and me now, red guy. Let's dance!" Zodi exclaimed.

"Think you're up for the turtle two-step, sister?" came the reply.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Irma exclaimed.

Slumped against the side of the cage was Casey, now bleeding like a stuck pig courtesy of Dogpound and Tiger Claw while Hun circled the cage like a vulture.

"Any last words, Jones?" he sneered.

"Lean in and I'll tell ya."

"I'm not stupid, Jones- I know you're just going to spit in my eye once I get in range."

"_Get away from him, you creep!_"

Hun turned around to see a bespectacled brunette standing in the crowd clutching an empty glass bottle.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he jeered.

" Not on your life!" came the reply.

Before Hun could a make a move, the brunette lobbed the bottle at him, whereupon it shattered on his head.

"_It's in my eye!_" he screamed.

From his spot along the cage, Casey stared wide-eyed as Irma dashed up to him.

"We're gonna get you out of here!" the latter exclaimed as she flung the unlocked cage door open and hoisted him off the floor.

_Girl must be working out or something- wouldn't be surprised if she's got some decent-sized guns under that sweater_. Casey thought

* * *

"Cowabunga, dudes!" Michelangelo whooped as he flung himself into a drop sweep, throwing Karai off-balance.

"I thought you turtles fought with honor." the latter snarled as she steadied herself.

Before Michelangelo could respond, his shell phone went off.

"Who is this?"

"_It's Techrat. I've managed to access municipal records for your current location-_"

"Like, it's a real bad time for a call, dude!"

"_Short version- there's some kind of large bunker beneath street level that's drawing a whole lot of power from the city electric grid, and I need you to check it out._"

"On it!"

He turned to Leonardo.

"Time for some shellshock, bro!"

"On it!"

Right on cue, Leonardo picked up the pace of his attacks, prompting Karai to do the same until their battle was naught but a flurry of blades. With her attention laser-focused on the sword-wielding turtle, she failed to notice his brother jockey into position behind her.

"_Fancy footwork you got there. Wanna see mine?_"

Before Karai could reply, Michelangelo's leg lashed out again, causing her to land flat on her ass.

* * *

"Nice set of toothpicks you got there, bud." Zodi sneered as Raphael's sais deflected off her chitin plates.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." came the retort.

Raphael then lunged at the scorpion mutant, only for her to ensnare his weapons in her claws.

"Nice try, turtle- but I'm queen of this castle."

Zodi then lashed out with her tail, only for the stinger to bounce off Raph's plastron.

"You were saying?"

The mutated Purple Dragon let out a growl.

"Slash, sic 'em."

"_Aye-aye!_"

Raph's eyes went wide as saucers as he saw the giant mutant turtle barreling towards him and Zodi.

_Well, it's now or never._

His leg flew up and slammed into his opponent's pelvis, causing her to collapse like a sack of potatoes just as Slash reached full speed while he rolled out of the way. A moment later, he heard two separate screams as the larger mutant made impact, followed by a distinct clang as the two slammed into a drum of niotrinoline.

"Well, whadda know? It actually worked!"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" April muttered to herself as she sat in the Turtle Van.

Just then, her Shell Phone went off.

"Yes?"

"_April, this is Leo. We're going to be a few more minutes, so be ready to pick us up._"

"Got it. See you then."

* * *

"Well, Mister Jones, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into." Irma said as she walked down the street while lugging Casey over her shoulder.

"You mean the riot? Y'know, I got a word for that."

"And what word is that?"

"Tuesday. 'sides, I was already in Hun's bad books and Angel's now permanently discouraged from joining the Purple Dragons, so it's still a net positive as far as I can tell."

"Can we just make it back to my grandma's first?" Angel groaned.

* * *

"Okay, Techrat- we're on our way down to this bunker you mentioned. What do you want us to do once we're there?" Leonardo asked.

"_If it looks like it's important to the Foot's operations, then take it out. My advice- cause a power surge and hope whatever's down there is flammable and/or explosive._"

"Got it. See you once we're done."

* * *

"Good news, Don- those mutants in the warehouse proved a self-serving problem." Raphael said as he approached the Turtle Blimp.

"What do you mean by 'self-solving problem'?"

"I managed to take down the scorpion chick, and then the snapping turtle guy rammed both her and himself into a barrel!"

Bishop cracked a pained smile.

"But what about the chemicals?" Donatello asked.

"My people'll take care of that." Bishop replied.

* * *

"Mondo setup they've got down here, dude!" Michelangelo exclaimed as he and Leonardo entered the bunker proper.

Leo rubbed his chin in thought.

"If I had to guess, this must be some sort of chemical plant. But why would they need one here when they have that one near N-"

Just then, it all clicked.

"This must be where they're making the mutagen, and the Newark one's where they're making the ingredients for it!"

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's blow this pop stand!" Michelangelo piped up.

"Easier said than done- how're we supposed to find the power system?" came the reply.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo noticed a wall-mounted circuit breaker with the switch in the off position.

"On second thought, I think I've answered my own question."

A few moments later, Leonardo gave the switch a deft jerk, followed by a surging sound.

_And now to hope that this actually works._ he thought.

Just then, the fire alarm began blaring, while a light on a nearby console marked "SPRINKLERS" stayed dark.

"Like, let's boogaloo!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

* * *

"_Warning- fire detected in production area. Evacuate immediately._" Karai's PDA announced.

_Damn you, turtles._ she thought as she rose to her feet and bolted towards the door.

Meanwhile, out on the street, April was staring out the Turtle Van's window when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_April, get ready to move pronto! Call me paranoid, but I've got a gut feeling this building isn't going to stay up for much longer!_" Leonardo replied.

As the call ended, April turned on the van's engine, her eyes glued to the front entrance and the growing cracks on the building's wall. After what seemed like an eternity, she saw her two friends dash out on the street and then into the van.

"Punch it!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

Almost as soon as the van had turned onto the next street, the building crumbled into nothing.

* * *

_TCRI Headquarters- the next day_

"Miss Saki- we're glad to see you made it out of the Hoboken facility in one piece." a middle-aged man in a business suit said as Karai entered one of the conference rooms.

"Thank you, Mister Sachs."

She turned to face the others in the conference room, namely Hun and Baxter Stockman.

"I will not lie to you gentlemen- what happened last night was quite the setback to our operations. Not only have we lost our primary source of mutagen and our two main storage sites for the ingredients-"

Hun's hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"Miss Sakai, my people are saying that the Staten Island warehouse is still standing."

"It's most likely been compromised. But as I was saying, this setback is not insurmountable. Besides our pre-existing reserve of mutagen, our other vital assets- namely Stocktronics and TCRI's other divisions- remain untouched."

"And what about the turtles and their friends?" Hun asked.

"They will be dealt with in due time."

* * *

_Brooklyn Hospital Center_

"Well, it was nice working with you and that Bishop guy." Casey said to a nearby Techrat.

"Likewise, Mister Jones. Though if we're being honest, I'd have preferred to have just worked with your reptilian friends. At least they wouldn't have gotten themselves in as big a mess as you." came the reply.

"Ha ha, very funny. If we ever have to work with each other again, maybe you should be out in the field with me instead of playing mission control."

"Unlike you, I have no desire to be in a hospital bed. Now good day to you."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, that isn't ominous at all. On a more serious note, while I did try to stick with the '87 characterizations for the Turtles, April, and Irma, I ended up using the 2003 characterizations for Casey and Baxter Stockman since those're the ones I'm most familiar with (and in Stockman's case, I think that the 2003 version has a better presence than his '87 counterpart). As for lingering plot threads here (namely the one with Angel and her desire for mutation), those'll be resolved in later fics.


End file.
